Remember Me As I Am When I'm Gone
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: Tori has a secret she hides for her friends. One day it comes out and nothing is the same anymore. A Beri/Bori One-Shot. Very sad. 'You have to promise me something.' 'What is it' 'When I'm dead, remember me as I am when I'm gone.'


It's Tori's last year on Hollywood Arts, she is a Senior and everything should be perfect. But she's hiding a big secret from her friends, nobody but her, Trina and her parents know.

Here she is, Victoria Vega, Tori Vega. Standing on top of the stairs. She sees her friends and smiles, André, Cat, Robbie, Jade and Beck. The last one in particular was very important to her. Jade and Beck broke up a couple months ago, it just didn't work out. Beck is now single and a slight part of her wants to tell him what she feels for him and if he feels the same. But she doesn't and keeps it for herself.

She starts walking down the stairs to meet her friends at her locker. But then she feels a wave of dizziness and nausea coming over her. She stops on the steps and puts her hand on her forehead. She blinks her eyes a couple of times. Everything's a blur. André comes to her.

'Are you okay?', he asks concerned. He raises his arm and put his hand on her shoulder. She grabs his raised arm tightly with her free hand, meanwhile the rest of her friends come to her. She hears questions coming from them but it's hard to understand them. She then gets a enormous headache and collapse on the floor. Her friends standing over her, concerned and calling her name.

* * *

><p>She wakes up in a white room, a hospital room. 'Not again.', she thinks. She turns her head and sees Trina and her parents there. Her parents are crying and hugs her before she asks something. 'What happened?', she asks quietly to her sister.<p>

'You collapsed on school.', she answers. 'It gets worse by the day. The doctors don't know how long…', Trina stops talking and cries. She knows what's going to happen. 'I'm dying.', she thinks.

The doctor checks her before her friends are allowed to see her. Cat runs to her and asks her if she's going to be alright. She just answers with an 'I'm fine.', but they know that she's lying. Then the question of one of her friends and she freezes, not knowing what to do. Saying the truth or lie some more. Say the truth and they probably will be hurt and upset. Lie some more and they hate her forever. She bites her lip and they see it.

'Just tell us Tori, we won't judge.', Beck says. _Beck…_ the person she loves but he doesn't know. She doesn't know if he feels the same. Beck, the person who doesn't judge anyone. She takes a deep breath, sits up straight and starts talking.

'I have a brain tumor. It was found when I was little, I thought it was gone. But a month ago, it came back. My chances to survive this is very small. The medication doesn't work anymore. I'm dying.', she stares at her hands, which are resting on her lap. Tears leaving her eyes are falling on the palms of her hands.

The last sentence is haunting her friends in their mind. They keep silent and even Jade just stares and doesn't move, doesn't say anything. _I'm dying. _is haunting trough their minds as a whisper.

* * *

><p>One day, Jade confronts Beck during lunch, who is acting strange since they all find out.<p>

'Why is this such a big deal for you?', she asks dry, everyone stares at them.

'Because she's a friend, who's dying.', he responds with a broken voice.

'I don't think she's just a friend to you Beck. I think you _love_ her. And I think this is going on for quite a while.', he stares at her in shock even though he knows that she's right.

'She's just a friend, Jade.'

'Stop lying Beck.'

'What do you want me to say?'

'Nothing. Just what you really feel. Tell the _truth, _Beck.',

'The truth? The truth?', he scoffs.

'Yes.'

'The truth!', he yells.

'Yes!', is what Jade, André, Robbie, Rex and Cat yell back at him.

'The truth is that I don't want to know the truth! It's Tori! Tori, the always happy, kind, bubbly, talented girl who can die every moment. She doesn't deserve this.', he lets himself go and cries.

* * *

><p>He is with her every day after school and the day arrived that he admits his feelings. He takes a deep breath and she looks confused but still manage to smile at him.<p>

'I have to tell you something.'

'What is it Beck?', he keeps quiet but sits on the edge of the bed and looks at her. 'You can tell me everything.'

'I love you Tori Vega. I love you for quite a while. And… I can't forgive myself for saying it too late to you.', he cries again. She sits up and puts her arms around him. They look each other in the eyes and kiss each other tenderly and with all the passion they could give each other.

They pull away when they can barely breath, then she whispers 'I love you too, Beck.' In his ear.

* * *

><p>They sit next to each other on the bed. His arm around her shoulder and her head in the hole between his chest and his armpit. They sit there silent, enjoying the moment. Then Tori starts to talk.<p>

'Beck?'

'Hmm?'

'When I'm dead…', he cuts her off, don't want to hear the rest.

'Don't say that!'

'Let me finish.', he wants to protest but he sees her eyes when she pulls her head up. He nods. 'When I'm dead, remember me as I am when I'm gone. I don't want to be just the girl who died in a hospital bed.'

'You'll never be the girl who died in a hospital bed. You're the girl who is talented, kind, smart, bubbly, happy and I'll always remember you like that.'

She smiles and says: 'You have to promise me something.'

'What is it?'

'When I'm dead, you have to find someone who treats you well, makes you happy, who loves you for you and will always be there for you. Promise me that. For me?'

'I promise.'

'I will love you forever Beck. And I'll always be there for you. My heart is yours and I'll be in your heart.'

'I love you too.', they sit there, still enjoying the moment.

* * *

><p>She dies a week after graduation. The funeral is white, not black. Tori was and will always be a happy person who sees the best in everyone, doesn't matter how weird they are. She's dressed in a white dress, has a white flower in her hair and has her last sleep in a white coffin. She looks peaceful and Beck gives her a kiss before her coffin closes and she slowly descend in the ground. He knows this is the last time he sees her and cries until he doesn't have any tears left.<p>

She has a white marble gravestone with the words:

_Victoria Vega February 19__th__ 1994 - June 12__th__ 2012_

_R.I.P dear daughter, sister and friend._

_We'll remember you as you are._

He leaves a one single rose on her stone before he leaves with their friends and goes his own way. Cat and Robbie married and have a daughter. Jade is a successful actress and André a successful songwriter. Every time when they have the time, they remember Tori.

And Beck?

He did what he promised Tori. He found somebody who treats him well, makes him happy, loves him for him and always be there for him. He told his wife about Tori and they called their daughter Victoria Oliver. On Tori's birthday, he goes with his wife and his daughter to her grave and put one single rose on her gravestone. And every time he wins an Oscar he dedicates it to his wife, his daughter, his family, his friends and Tori Vega, because Tori Vega was not just a person, she was special. His wife understands and loves him for him no matter what. He knows that his heart still belongs to Tori and her heart to him. She will always stay in his. He remembers her as she is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is my first One-Shot. I hope you like it. It's sad, I know. **

**I still think that there are not enough Beri/Bori stories, so you can expect more stories from me soon.**

**Thanks. Bye.**

**~Amberly~ (AKA Ayamas4Ever) :D  
><strong>


End file.
